Slender Phantom
by cartoonfan20
Summary: Danny and his friends were fighting The Box Ghost! when a strange light flashes blinking the trio and scattering them into a dark forest they know nothing about, Only clue they have is they aren't alone in this forest. Twilight and her friends were enjoying a beautiful day when a strange magic surge send's them all scattering into a dark forest. Now, She she must find her friends.
1. Chapter 1 The Hunt Begin's

Slender Phantom.

Chapter 1. The Hunt Begin's.

Danny, Sam and Tucker are 19.

Written By Cartoonfan20 and Phantom Writer.

* * *

Danny's rubbed the side of his head as he looked around his surrounding area.

"W-Where am I?" Danny notice he wasn't in Amity park anymore. He looked down to see a flashlight "_How did this get here?_" He picked up the flashlight and turned it on.

The light flickered and Danny gave it a good whack and it stopped. He notice a piece of paper stuck to a tree.

He made his way towards it as he looked at it "Don't look... Or it takes you."

He heard a tree branch break making him turn around to see nothing there "Alright! Who's there!" Danny's heart was racing, He felt something watching him in the dark. He felt the cold wind blow as he could only hear the wind.

He closed his eyes as he listened for any sign of life in the woods, But all he could hear was the sound of the wind "_No birds... No owl's... Something isn't right._" He looked down the path way "_I need to find Sam and Tucker._" He made his way down the path way.

A shadowy figure moved slowly thought the woods.

* * *

Twilight let out a moan of pain as she found her self laying in patch of dead leafs.

"W-Where am I?" She said out loud rubbing her head as she looked around. The forest was damp and muddy. She got to her hoof's and felt the cold wind brush pass her as she heard something knock over.

She jumped at the sudden noise as she looked at the source of the sound and saw a lantern on it's side shinning toward's a tree "W-Where did that come from?" She made her way toward's the tree as she noticed a page on it "Always watches... No eyes?" She looked at the paper and notice it was written in big letter's as it showed a circle in the middle with to x's on the sides "W-Who would leave this here?"

She heard a tree branch break making her turn towards the sound "W-Who's there!? S-Show yourself!"

When she didn't get a reply back she tired to use her magic to illuminate the area when she felt a pain in her horn causing her to hiss "I-I must be weak when that magic surge went through my horn." She looked at the lantern "I can still use an levitation spell." The lantern slowly lifted "Now," She looked down the path way in front of her "To find my friends." She trotted down the path way.

A bird sat on a branch and watched as the lavender pony walk down the path way.

The bird took off into the sky as it followed the lavender pony.

Twilight didn't know how long she was walking but it felt like hour's "_Something isn't right, I should be hearing the sound of creatures... I mean, This forest look's a lot like the everfree forest, Yet it's quiet._"

She notice a old strange looking house on the side of the path way "_Wonder if some pony is home?_"

She made her way inside the old home "Hello? I need help." She said knocking on the door.

The door slowly opened and Twilight watched the door fully open "That was freaky." She said as she used her lantern to light up the room. She took a step inside as she looked at the wall paper piling off the wall as cob's web's hung in the door way's. The couch was dusty with cob web's "_I don't think any pony live's here anymore._"

A gust of wind blew pass her and the door slammed shut "It was only the wind Twilight, There's nothing to be scared of." She slowly made her way through the living room as she stepped into the hall to see a piece of paper sitting on an open door "A-Another piece of paper." She made her way towards it and looked at it "L-Leave me alone." She placed the paper on the other one she found earlier "These must be in imported." She moved to the open the door's to see stair's leading down "These stair's must lead to the basement." She used her lantern to light her way as she made her way down the stairs.

A shadow moved across the window as a light off in the distance got closer.

* * *

Danny stood in front of an old house.

"_In horror movie's this wouldn't be a good idea... But maybe this old place has a working phone._" He made his way up the step's to the home as he opened the door shinning his flashlight inside.

"Alright, Find a phone call for help then run like hell if you see Jason." He said out loud as he looked around.

He notice all the cob web's hanging from the wall's along with the wall paper pilling off "Alright, Time to find that phone." He notice a phone cord running along the floor as it ran out into the hallway. He followed the cord as he walked into the hallway to see an open door as the cord ran between the crack in the door "Basement," Danny took a deep breath and exhaled "You'll be find Danny, Find the phone and call for help." He slowly made his way down the hall to the open door as he moved to stand in front of the open the door "_You can do this, You have ghost power's, If anything try's to get you just phase through the floor and fucking fly._"

He pointed his flashlight down the stairs and he slowly made his way down the stair's. He kept his eyes on the cord.

He made it to the last step and notice track's on the dirt floor "_Big round track's. Look's like... Horse track's... The dark is playing trick's on me._" He moved forward's as he followed the phone cord.

The cord made a turn toward's an open room and he stepped inside to see a phone hanging on the wall "Please work."

He made his way toward's the phone. It started to ring making him drop his flashlight "Crap!" He quickly picked up his flashlight as he saw something stand in front of the phone.

Danny froze in fear as he notice the blood leaking from the creature's mask as he stood there "Run now." It said taking a step toward's Danny.

Danny quickly found his courage as he stared the creature down "You should be running." He said with a smile "I'm going GHOST!" He yelled... Danny blinked "I'm going ghost!" He looked back at the creature "Shit." He took off running as it laughed "You'll be mine Phantom."

Danny ran back into the hall as he ran into something hard and fuzzy. He rubbed his head as he notice a lavender unicorn pony rubbing her cheek as it notice him staring at her "More food." The creature said looking at the two on the ground.

"Run!" The lavender unicorn said using her magic to lift up her lantern as she took off running. Danny quickly grabbed his flashlight and ran after her as the creature chased after the two.

Danny's heart was racing as the thing was getting closer toward's him.

"THIS WAY!" The lavender pony said turning down a path way. Danny notice big building that looked like a factory.

He turned down the path way and saw an door open and the pony run through the door.

He quickly jumped and landed inside as the pony slammed the door shut and used her magic to lock the door making the creature slam hard into the door "That door won't hold for long." She said looking down at the human.

Danny looked at the pony and notice she had a pair of wing's "This has to be a dream." He said out loud.

"If it is a dream then we're having the same dream." She said using her lantern to see more of the room "My name is Twilight Sparkle, What's you're name?" She asked looking at the human as he got back onto his feet.

"Name's Danny, Danny Fenton." He notice the old rusty machinery "I'm taking it this isn't a dream." He looked at Twilight who was looking for a way to escape. He notice two piece's of paper clipped to her lantern. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper he had found and looked at her's "Something tell's me we're meant to find these." He said showing her the paper.

She looked at the paper then she used her magic to look at the page's "Look, at the corner's, Yours say's page one, I have page five and seven." The banging on the door stopped "That's not good."

"Let's find away out of here and get some where safe." Danny said placing his paper back into his pocket as the two walked through the many machinery.

The door Twilight had locked slowly unlocked as it slowly opened "Run, Run for your life's."

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**This is what happen's when Phantom Writer and I are alone in the dark with scary movie's and have Slenderman arrival on you're computer and you can't sleep and you drink nothing more then Dr Pepper to drink and candy, And it doesn't help when Markiplier upload's a video that creep's you out, And yes, We wrote this in the dark. Hope you all enjoy and tell** **us what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2 Rage, Slender?

Chapter 2. Rage, Slender?

Written By Cartoonfan20 and Phantom Writer.

* * *

The mist covered the forest floor as the leaves blew in the wind as shadow's danced in the light of full moon. Quiet, That's all anypony could hear for miles.

Spike stayed close to Rarity as they walked down the foggy path.

Rarity held her lantern with her magic as they moved along the path way.

"Are you sure we should be going down this way?" Spike asked staying close to his crush.

"No, I'm not sure," She said as she tried to keep the fear of being left in a dark forest with no knowledge of where her friend's were and now, She had to worry about Spike, She was glad they were together. She looked down at Spike and gave him a small smile "But it's has to lead some where."

Spike looked up at the night sky and notice there were not star's in the sky. He knew everything thing about the night sky and how the star's were a lined "_Something's wrong, Star's just don't disappear._"

"Is something on you're mind Spikey?" Rarity asked noticing Spike mind some where else then with her.

Spike snapped out of his thought as he looked at the beautiful mare "I-I was just wondering why the stars aren't out... The moon is out but not the stars."

Rarity looked up at the night sky and noticed what he was talking about "You are right, Luna must be taking her time with the stars."

"Actually, Luna doesn't control the stars, She only controls the moon." Spike said remembering all those book's Twilight read on the stars "It's something Twilight learned about."

"Fresh meat."

"Did you say something Spike?" Rarity asked.

"I-I was hoping you did." Spike said.

The two turned their heads to see a strange creature wearing a white mask with blood leaking down it "Run."

The two took off running screaming as the thing chased after them.

Rarity notice Spike was slowing down and knew she couldn't allow this _**thing**_ to hurt her Spikey wikey. She used her magic to pick Spike up and place him on her back as she ran down the path way.

Spike noticed light's off in the distance "Over there! Light's!" Spike said pointing out the light's.

Rarity changed her direction as she ran towards the light's.

As she ran toward's light's she notice the creature stopped chasing them and stood there watching the two as the stood by the light's "W-Why did it stop?" Spike asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." She said walking still "Let's see if we can find somepony to help us."

She looked at the strange metal container's "_Vlad Tech? What's that?_" Spike thought as he looked at the marking's on the metal container's.

"You think you can hide here?" Rarity's eyes went wide as the creature from before stood in front of them.

Rarity was frozen in fear, Her mind racing as she tried to figure out what to do.

It jumped and Rarity and she closed her eyes knowing she was a goner.

"You will not lay one finger on _**MY RARITY!**_" She heard a very strong male's voice.

There standing in front of her was her tall and strong Spikey Wikey holding the creature in his claws as his eyes were filled with rage.

"She'll die like the rest of them." It said laughing "She'll die, And you can't save h-" The creature's words were cut off as Spike ripped it's head off. The mask fell to the ground and shattered into thousands of pieces.

Rarity's eye's went wide as she couldn't believe her Spikey just killed.

Spike dropped the body and tossed the head as he stood over the crops, Blood leading out where the head use to be as he let out a powerful roar.

Then, He fell to the ground and shrunk back to his baby foam.

Rarity bent down and notice he was sound asleep "_I-I need to get him some where safe._" She picked him up and placed him on her back as she looked for some where she they could be safe if any more of those _**Thing's**_ come looking for them.

* * *

Danny and Twilight walked through the dark hall's of the old factory as they searched for a way out.

"Hey, I think I found a way out!" Twilight said pointing her lantern.

Danny turned his head to look at the way out and he felt a chill go down his spine. The sign on the wall said "_**Under ground tunnel.**_" Danny notice some dry blood on the side of the sign and he looked at the pony then back down "Let's first look around before we go down the dark creepy tunnel." Danny said as he continued to walk.

Twilight rolled her eye's "It said's underground tunnel! There has to be an exit down there."

Danny stopped as he looked at Twilight "Listen, I don't if you have ever seen a horror film, But when ever someone goes down a dark creepy tunnel they die." He said "And I don't want to end up dead."

"Well, As long as we stick together we'll survive."

Danny turned "You can go ahead and go down the dark creepy tunnel, I'm going to look for away out where I won't end up dead."

"Hello Danny... Twilight, Ready to run?" Danny quickly took off running down the creepy tunnel with Twilight right behind him.

When they figured they were safe they stopped to take a breather.

"H-How did it get in?" She asked as she looked back the way they ran making sure it wasn't after them.

"I-It must have found a way inside." He said as he notice a door on the side "Vlad... No."

"W-What's wrong?" Twilight asked noticing his eye's were glowing bright neon green "A-Are you alright?"

Danny notice as metal bar sitting on the ground. He picked it up and smashed the glass window as he opened the door "I'm fine." He said his voice scaring her.

He stepped inside the office and notice a file sitting on the desk. He walked over towards it and opened it and he notice a small tape taped to the folder "**Slender, Case file." **It read on the small tape.

"_Slender? What's that_?" He thought as he pulled the tape off the file.

"What's this thing?" Twilight asked pulling out a strange device.

"That's a tape player, Can I see that for a second?" He asked.

Twilight gave Danny the tape player as he opened the side and placed the tape inside.

"_My name is Mike, I'm a researcher for Vlad Tech. My job is to run the lab's. Vlad has captured a creature called Slenderman and has placed him inside a cell, Research on this creature goes back to 1600's, Slenderman will find interest in a victim for reasons unknown, It would then contact the victim, if it is a child, presenting itself as friendly._

_The adults he stalks have a common trait: they have all been through a terrible tragedy in their life, even if the tragedy was made by Slenderman directly._

_If an adult, it would stalk the victim for long amounts of time causing what is known as "Slender sickness" causing massive paranoia, nose bleeds, nightmares, hallucinations appearing to only the sick person, and many other dangerous symptoms._

_Eventually, it would abduct the victim into nearby forest, where they would be killed._

_In 'messy' cases, it may remove evidence of its existence by causing fire of their home, place of work, or school._" The tape cut as they heard screaming in the back ground "_I-It's lose, It's killing everyone that saw it, I will do the only thing I can do,_" They heard his laugh that sent chill's down the two's spine's "_A portal to another world, That's where I am now and that's where it will remain... But at a cost, A worm hole will open up to other worlds and will take random people or other creature's it think's will make a good hunt. To those who find this, Find the page's, It's the key to al-_" The tape cut again as it switched "_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE YOU'RE GOING TO DI-_" Danny turned off the tape player as he shivered.

"W-What happened to him?" She asked looking at the tape Danny was holding.

He looked at her and knew what happened "Slender sickness."

"He said the page's were key to something before... Before he went mad." She said as she looked at the page's on her lantern "Maybe, These number's our the key?"

"They might be."

They heard a roar out side that made the two jump.

"T-That sound like... Spike!" Twilight quickly ran out of the office as Danny chased after her.

When he ran out, There standing in front of Twilight was the creature that was chasing them "Run."

Danny notice only one way they could go "This way!" He grabbed her as she stood frozen in free.

The creature went to chase them when it fell to it's knee's and let out a sharp hiss as a crack appear on it's mask.

* * *

Sam held her side as she tried to out run this creature that had attacked her.

"_N-No eyes... W-White face... D-Danny._" She fell to her side as she felt the blood leaking out of her side as a shadowy figure came closer towards her as black tentacles came towards her "_D-Danny._"

Sam's vision slowly began to go as she saw it get closer.

A blinding light made the figure take off leaving Sam to wonder what happened.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you some where safe." All she saw was pair of green eye's before she lost conscious.

* * *

Applejack held her leg keeping the blood from leaking out as she tried to find away out of this forest.

"You're mine Little Pony." The creature said stepping out of the shadow as it made it's way's toward's her.

"G-Get ya way from me!" She yelled "Or Ah'll-"

"Or you'll what? Hurt me? You're weak and you're friend's will never save you." It took another step toward's her "You're family will never see you again."

This brought tear's to her eye's as she the memory's of her family came flooding into her mind.

Applejack closed her eyes excepting her fate knowing she'll never make it out of this forest alive.

"HEY! YOU!" Applejack's eyes open and she notice another creature standing on the path way.

Just as she saw the creature a flash of light blinder her as she heard the creature that was trying to attack her let out a loud scream.

"You're injury's are mad, But lucky for you I have first aid." The creature she saw on the hill say to her as she was bent down next to her.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked feeling weak as her vision was slowly going.

"I'm saving you're life." He said noticing her eyes slowly closing "Stay in the light, Don't go to the darkness." He said scooping her up in his arm's as he took off.

"Damn you." The creature said watching the human carry Applejack off leaving her trapped inside the light.

A roar could be heard and the creature gripped it's head as it's mask cracked "No, He killed her... New target,The dragon." It stood and the light broke freeing it as it made it's way toward's the sound.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
